At present, three-dimensional (3D) display devices are popular in the market due to their advantages of vivid expressive force and powerful and shocking visual impact. As a principle of the 3D display, a left eye and a right eye of a viewer receives images having a little difference from each other, i.e., a left-eye image and a right-eye image respectively, the two views are integrated by the brain of the viewer, and thereby making the viewer to sense a depth of an object presented by the integrated image, so as to generate a three-dimensional image.
An early 3D display device requires the viewer to wear 3D glasses, which makes applications of the 3D display device being limited to places and facilities. A naked-eye 3D display device developed in recent years has overcome the defect of the early 3D display device, and therefore the naked-eye 3D display device has attracted great attentions.
As shown in FIG. 1, the naked-eye 3D display device in a related art includes: a display panel 11 and a grating 12 located at a light-exiting side of the display panel 11. The display panel includes a plurality of display units 1 for displaying a left-eye image and a plurality of display units 2 for displaying a right-eye image. The grating 12 includes a light-transmissible region (a white rectangular region) and a light shielding region (a black rectangular region), the grating 12 may divide an image, which enables the left eye to see merely the left-eye image and enables the right eye to see merely the right-eye image theoretically as shown in FIG. 1, thus generating a stereoscopic effect.
However, a disadvantage of a naked-eye 3D display technology based on the above-described binocular parallax theory is that, a good 3D effect can only be seen at a specific location, and if a distance between a location of the user and a best viewing location (FIG. 1 shows the best viewing location) is not an integral multiple of an interorbital width of the viewer, each eye of the viewer will see both of the left-eye image and the right-eye image simultaneously through the grating 12, which adversely affect the display quality due to crosstalk phenomenon to the images.
Thus it can be seen that, the naked-eye 3D display technology in the related art cannot provide continuous viewable locations.